


Gaining Momentum

by Tarlan



Category: A Fire in the Sky (1978)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the disaster, Tom realizes how much his life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> For the phoenix _Fill in the Fiction_ challenge 2011

Rodeo riding was a pure adrenaline rush and Tom thought it was the most amazing experience...until today. As he surveyed the damage to his home, all he could remember was the sheer terror of hiding in the cellar with his grandmother and Paula pressed terrified to his side. As the ground shook from the comet's impact, all his short life flashed before him, and when they emerged from the ruins of the house some time later, he wondered how they could ever recover from this.

He sank to the ground in despair.

His grandmother had been the strong one then, telling them that they could rebuild but unlike the days when his grandfather had built the place, now everything cost more money than they could afford. There were no trees left to cut down and manually plane into planks and joists. Surveying the damage, Tom knew that they might be able to salvage a little wood from the flattened house, but nowhere near enough to make it as good as the home he had known and loved all his life. Despondent, he watched as his grandmother wrapped an arm around Paula, but he slowly realized that his grandmother was right. Perhaps it might not be as grand as before but a house only became a home when it had people living within its walls--people he loved, and who loved him in return.

Luck had been on their side for if the cellar had not been so strong then it might easily have collapsed upon them, or if the comet had struck any closer then they would have died. Instead, they had scrambled from the ruins with barely a scratch. He straightened up, standing tall, and pushed back his shoulders. He was the man of the house and although his grandmother had never tried to stop him from making his own way in life--even if that meant the dangers of the rodeo circuit--he had a responsibility now that went beyond his search for excitement. He had two people who depended on him--and the rubble surrounding him was testament to how much work lay ahead.

Tom drew in a deep breath as he slowly cataloged the immediate concerns. They would need food, water and shelter. The salvageable supplies from the root cellar would keep them going for at least a week, so he knew that water was his first priority.

"I need to check out the well."

His grandmother offered a tiny smile but he could see in her eyes that she was more proud of him in this moment than when he had ridden well in the rodeo the other week. The knowledge bolstered him and he stepped forward to hug the two most important women in his life. He held on tighter for a moment longer as Paula burrowed her head against his neck and shoulder, before pulling away.

"How about you go see what we can salvage from the cellar and kitchen? I'll check on that well."

For a moment he watched them slowly picking objects from the ruins before turning to his self-appointed task. Part of the well had collapsed but he figured they would still be able to draw water. Tom rigged something quickly, gaining confidence with each small task accomplished, and now he had solved their most immediate water problem, he turned his thoughts to building that shelter. Although camping wasn't a great hardship normally, he knew the benefit of having a roof over one's head, even if it was made only of canvas. Once they were assured of a warm and safe place to lay their heads each night, then he would clear the rubble and start work on the house.

He returned to the house to find Paula and his grandmother organizing the food they had salvaged. Paula looked up as he approached and smiled, and though her face was grimy, she had never seemed more beautiful to him than in this moment.

As his thoughts and plans gained momentum, he felt his spirits lift. Perhaps they had lost a house but his grandmother was right in that it was just wood and nails, and it could be rebuilt. Far more precious was the life that stretched before him, with Paula by his side.

END

-


End file.
